


Постскриптум

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Lies, Гендо как обычно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Нельзя взять и не дописать драму, оставшуюся за кадромпредыдущего текста.





	Постскриптум

— Я не советую вам смотреть.

Он протягивает Фуюцки жесткий диск. Это маленькая металлическая коробочка.

— Там нет того, что вы ищете.

— Позвольте мне самому решить.

Икари не отпускает диск. Фуюцки приходится приложить усилие, чтобы вытащить его из чужих пальцев.

— Что за детское поведение, — он садится за ближайшую консоль в офисе службы безопасности — сегодня пустом и тихом, — и подключает диск через SATA-адаптер. Икари, помедлив, занимает место за его спиной. Введя пароль для доступа к системе, он сталкивается с еще одним — для доступа к самому диску.

— Гмар тикун, — говорит вполголоса Икари. «Как это вообще пишется?» — он набирает наугад, и на экран выкатывается сотня файловых имен с ничего не говорящей ему нумерацией. Расширения ему тоже незнакомы.

— Я бы рекомендовал СС-UT04 c 22:13, там лучше вид. Конечно, вы вправе выбрать любую другую, — примирительно добавляет он, когда Фуюцки оборачивается. Очевидно, Икари все еще не понял, что не так с его манерой выражаться. Фуюцки сортирует файлы по имени и прокручивает список:

— Где вы украли его, Икари?

— Я директор института. Зачем мне что-то воровать?

Фуюцки снова оборачивается, и Икари кривит угол рта в фальшивой улыбке.

— Они хранят данные во внешних дисковых массивах. Этот вместе с двумя другими был извлечен для отправки в Комитет.

— Хотите сказать, что старики их так и не получили?

— Получили, но не их.

— Однажды они доберутся до вас, — замечает Фуюцки.

— Я знаю, — говорит Икари, просто.

СС-UT04, обозначающая двумя С, как предполагает Фуюцки, командный центр, оказывается камерой, расположенной прямо над верхним ярусом башни управления. Он видит, несколько искаженно, защитное ограждение, часть пола с гладким покрытием и чуть дальше спины трех людей в белых халатах, сидящих за компьютерами. Ориентируясь на временнную отметку вверху кадра, он перемещается ближе к десяти часам, про которые упомянул Икари.

И тогда в кадре остается только одна женщина. Он узнает ее даже со спины.

«Она плакала». Фуюцки никак не может соединить эти слова с образом сияющей Наоко из кафетерия. Он прищуривается, глядя в экран, но грубые пиксели, составляющие ее изображение, не дают ему ответа.

И сколько ни перематывай запись, ответа, вдруг понимает он, здесь не будет.

* * *

  
_...он сидел там на диване, такой длинный и несчастный, эти колени как у кузнечика..._

_...ты видела, как он на тебя смотрит?_

_он хороший человек, очень добрый_

_...и с сексуальными бакенбардами_

_(смеется) ах, гендо. ты ничего не знаешь..._

_...я представляю его фанатом элвиса_

_...на самом деле, я думаю, он бы тебе понравился. он напоминает мне старомодного лорда из английских романов — нет, что ты — ахаха, ну перестань!_

* * *

  
Неправильным был сам вопрос.

Фуюцки смотрит в экран, не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не дыша. Только один раз он шумно вбирает в себя воздух. Когда Наоко наконец отпускает Рей и медленно отступает к краю, зажав рукой рот, он спохватывается и останавливает запись.

Застывшее в углу кадра тельце в красном кажется тряпичной куклой. Взгляд так и тянется к ней. Фуюцки отворачивается и потирает лоб.

— Звука нет? — говорит он, довольно спокойно.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Икари.

— Я бы... если бы... — он осекается и сгибается за столом так, будто кто-то ударил его в живот. Хватается правой рукой за край и стискивает оргстекло побелевшими пальцами.

Пока Фуюцки не видит, Гендо смотрит на него как на очень интересный образец для изучения. Его глаза за стеклами очков полны искреннего любопытства. Несимметричный кровоподтек под левым глазом, теперь почерневший, придает ему странный бандитский шарм.

* * *

  
_он не такой уж старый, но почему-то кажется древним. старше моего отца..._

_...нет, я не думала про отца, когда он сделал это. почему ты спрашиваешь такие вещи?_

_с кем я кокетничаю? он просто позвал меня в поход, как я могла знать?_

* * *

  
— Не вздумайте корить себя, Фуюцки, — говорит Гендо, наблюдая за своим заместителем. — Мы ничего не должны Акаги, она сама сделала свой выбор.

— Вы не чувствуете долга? — голос Фуюцки глух и лишен выражения.

— И что же я ей должен? — интересуется Гендо с легким раздражением.   
«Совести этого человека хватило бы на четверых», — мелькает у него в голове.

Фуюцки поднимается с места и разворачивается к Гендо. Глаза у него покрасневшие, но сухие, как будто он их долго тер.

— А чьи показания были решающими, когда вам хотели предъявить обвинение в смерти Юи? Мои и Наоко, если помните.

— Они были бы рады посадить нас всех троих.

— Я не себя тогда спасал, Икари. Я мог утопить вас еще тогда.

— Вы как будто жалеете.

— Может быть, — соглашается Фуюцки. — Немного.

— В наши дни редко встретишь откровенного человека, — Гендо растягивает губы в улыбке, несколько принужденной.

* * *

  
_рокубунги... я видел его на лекциях. мой предмет не входит в его программу, но я решил, что молодой человек интересуется..._

_да, если рассматривать так... действительно подозрительно_

_...нет, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у него были проблемы. я бы попросил исключить меня из участия во всем этом, сэр_

* * *

  
— Что ж. Вы были откровенны со мной, я был откровенен с вами. Смею надеяться, что мы теперь в расчете?

Гендо отсоединяет диск и набирает команду за командой на клавиатуре, стирая следы их присутствия в системе. Между делом поглядывает на Фуюцки: тот запускает пятерню в густые, с проседью волосы, и вид у него по-прежнему удрученный.

— Это она нас спасла, — говорит Фуюцки. — Доктор Наоко Акаги с безупречной репутацией и членством в Научном совете Японии. И как мы отплатили?

Он всматривается в собственную длинную ладонь, сухую и бледную, и качает головой.

— Это все мои... моими руками...

— Да хватит вам! — взрывается наконец Гендо.

Фуюцки вздрагивает, как от удара, — окрик задевает его. Но Гендо хотя бы удается переключить его внимание, и он продолжает:

— Я не для того вам показал запись, чтобы вы смогли заняться самобичеванием над безвинной жертвой науки.

Что за невозможный человек. Ему хочется взять Фуюцки за плечи и встряхнуть, чтобы сентиментальный болван пришел в себя, но он знает, что это плохая идея. Не после... того эпизода. Поэтому он просто выбирает свой самый убедительный, мягкий, но настойчивый тон и объясняет терпеливо, как отстающему:

— Она ребенка убила, Фуюцки. Чем бы эта... вещь ни была, она выглядела как пятилетний ребенок. Какой ненормальной надо быть, чтобы задушить невинное дитя?

К его превеликому удивлению, Фуюцки начинает смеяться. Это безрадостный, больной смех человека, который видел слишком много. Все еще перемежая речь сдавленными смешками, он начинает говорить:

— Я вам не рассказывал? Про проблему с первыми клонами? Я не в полной мере... не спал тогда по трое суток... Когда я не смог извлечь душу из недоразвитой особи, я просто взял... взял подушку из-под ее головы и держал, пока она... пока не перестала...


End file.
